Distracted
by SoapBoxDerby
Summary: RoyXRiza Yay! My first fic involving a woman :3 Mainly just random sex...but I liked it XD Read and review pweese! summaries suck


Quick Notes: I, SoapBoxDerby, hereby acknowledge that I do not own FullMetal Alchemist...There…I said it. Wanted to try some FMA fan fiction. Usually the only pairings I like here are Riza and Roy or Roy and Maes…and I'm not feeling particularly YAOI-ish at the moment, so here, have some Royai :3 Enjoy…literally my FIRST fanfic involving a woman XD

Forgive typos, errors, etc. -love-

I felt a familiar hand slide down my shirt and softly caress my back.

"Sir….What are you doing?" I questioned. I could practically hear him smirk behind me. That smile of his usually drove me wild, though I'd never let him know that, and I was thankful I wasn't staring into his eyes when he did it.

"Nothing…I just finished my paperwork early…" I heard him mutter. I felt his breath on the back of my neck and I trembled.

"You mean you incinerated it all early…" I muttered. I knew that in the end I'd be the one doing his paperwork. That's how things go, and I can't figure out why I keep trying to change them. I slid my chair towards a drawer to my far left and pulled out the copies I had made of his work earlier that day. I knew he'd eventually crack and burn everything he touched just for the hell of it, and it helps to be prepared when you work here.

"You're always on the ball Lieutenant…" He muttered. I smirked, about to make a cutting remark until he snatched the papers from me.

"Don't you dare burn those…" I muttered. I fixed my eyes on him and gave him my deepest glare. He just chuckled and smiled slyly at me, before setting the papers back down on my desk.

"Don't you mean 'don't you dare burn those, **sir**?'" He said. He leaned down wrapping his arms around my waist and slowly began untucking my undershirt. I sighed.

"Please **sir**…I have work to do…and so do you. You know the rules: No sex until your work is done…" I said. "Don't make me shoot at you…**sir…**" I said smirking.

"I finished my work, its all in a neat little corner on my desk." He said, reaching down and gently kissing the back of my neck.

"Probably a pile of ash…" I mumbled. His hands presumed their work and eventually had my undershirt free from the waistband of my military issued pants. I felt his warm hands climb under my shirt and touch my cool skin. Upon contact, I felt my body temperature rise.

"We're never going to get anything done…" I said. I heard him laugh softly behind me. His hands snaked up and found their way to my breasts. I felt him grunt as he tried to un-hook my bra with one hand and caress my chest with the other. I bit back a laugh as I heard him sigh in defeat.

"Just a sign that we shouldn't be doing this…" I said. I heard his mouth open in protest and quickly moved my hands behind me unhooking my bra through my shirt in one quick motion. Quickly, I pulled the bra out from under my shirt and discarded it in a nearby drawer.

"Wish I could do that…" He muttered. I rolled my eyes. I felt his lips go back to my neck and one of his hands climb back up to my bare breast.

"Nnn…" I muttered. His thumb and forefinger closed around my erect nipple and began twisting and kneading it.

"Sir…What if-Ohnn….What if someone should-Nnnngh..-C-come in…" I said. His other hand began to dip into the waistband of my pants and slowly slid down into my underwear.

"Let them come…I doubt they'll really ask us to stop…" He said. I felt his lips break into a grin as he continued to kiss and bite at my neck.

I felt two of his fingers touch lightly at the folds between my legs and I involuntarily spread my legs wider. I heard him chuckle and cursed myself silently.

"Nnn…You're so wet Lieutenant…" He muttered. I felt my heart speed up at those words. I didn't have a clue why it excited me to hear him talk like that, but I did know that I enjoyed every minute of it. I felt one of his fingers slip inside me and let out a small moan.

"Ohhnn…Colonel…!" I moaned. I felt a second digit follow and begin pumping into me stretching me as far as he could.

"Mmm…Yes Lieutenant…? Something you want…?" I heard him coo. His hand quickened its pace as the one on my breasts began scratching and rubbing harder.

"Nnn..guh…M-Mustang!" I yelled. A third finger was entered and I felt my legs spread further.

"Ahhn…" I moaned. I scooted back as far as I could into my chair, biting at my lips and digging my nails into the armrests.

"Turn your chair around…and take off your pants…" I heard him whisper behind me. My body caught up to my mind and I opened my mouth in protest.

"Sir, what if-" I started. I felt a quick bite on the back of my neck, followed by ragged breathing. There was no use in trying to stop this…it had gone past that point. Sighing slightly, I slowly slid my pants down discarding them.

Spinning my chair around I came face to face with Mustang, sitting up on his knees and eyeing me dreamily.

He licked his lips and slowly lowered his head between my legs. I blushed, quickly trying to close my legs before he got too close. He gripped the side of my legs and opened them slowly.

"You don't have to be shy…lieutenant…" He mumbled. I threw my head back closing my eyes and blushing furiously.

I felt his tongue wash over me. Licking from my opening up to my mound and back down again slowly. I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying out.

"Ohhnn…!" I moaned. I felt him bite a little at my clit, tugging on it and sucking it, making it swell. My hands flew to his raven hair and I gripped his skull as he drove his tongue deep inside me.

"You taste so goood.." He muttered. Pulling his head back he wiped his mouth with the back of his gloved hand and began unbuckling his pants. He slid them off, pulling me off the chair and onto the floor.

He kissed me, slowly probing his tongue in and letting me taste myself in every corner of his mouth. I moaned into his kiss, deepening it by throwing my arms around his neck. Our kiss broke as he pulled my shirt over my head, doing the same with his. I ran my fingers lightly over his toned chest and quickly leaned in to bite at his neck.

"Nnnguh…" I heard him growl. My hand wandered down and wrapped around his hard-on. I began pumping furiously, watching his face tighten and loosen with each tug. Finally, his eyes flew open and he stared, giving me one of his sexy smiles that drive me wild. I smiled back and released his throbbing organ. Turning, I gripped the seat of my chair and leaned over it on my knees. I heard him laugh softly and felt him rubbing his cock slowly against me. I moaned loudly as I felt him rub harder, pushing the head inside a little and quickly pulling it out. Finally, he pushed all the way in and out, and rammed hard into me.

"AHN!" I yelled. I already felt myself tighten around him, and blushed at being so close to orgasm already.

"Hhhnn…Y-You know I don't last very long this way…Ahhn…L-Lieutenant…" He muttered. I smiled, opening my mouth as a moan escaped me.

"Hnngh…G-Good…" I whispered, laughing softly. I felt his hands grip my hips tightly, causing sparks to fly from his gloves and dance over my body. He pulled out, slamming back into me.

"Oh!" I yelled. I bit my bottom lip as I felt him pull all the way out, entering me again forcefully. I contracted around him and felt my body heat up. I closed my eyes and let the wave of pleasure wash over me and blushed a little as I felt my juices run down my thighs.

"Nnngh…S-Soooo…..w-w-wet…." He muttered, laughing a little. He picked up his speed, sliding in a out of me with ease. I let go of the seat and lowered my head to the floor, clawing at the carpet as best as I could. I felt him lift up a little and pound down and directly into me. I screamed.

"Ooooohhhnn…R-Roy….N-not so….Uhghnn…." I yelled. I felt myself tighten again and his nails dig into my hips.

"You like it….Ahnnn…If I go any slower…you'll…Grrgh…Y-yell at me…" He said, chuckling. I smiled and opened my mouth to comment back, but instead a low, lusty moan escaped my lips as I came again.

"Ah ah ah ah!!" I sighed as he continued to pound into me. I felt his hands tighten around me and felt him pull out laying himself on my back. A few more quick tugs from his own hand and I felt my back grow wet and hot as he sprayed his seed on me. His hands fell on either side of me, as he rested his forehead on my lower back.

"Hah…hah….T-That was….great…." He muttered, breathing ragged and quick. I nodded, then slowly tried to get up, pushing him off me. My legs trembled and I felt more of my juices run out of me as I got to my feet.

"If you'll excuse me…I've got to go get cleaned up now…" I said, eyeing him.

He smiled, spread out on the floor, his now flaccid member covered in cum. I smiled back at him. I always liked how he looked after I had successfully worn him out. I grabbed my clothes and headed toward his office, closing and locking the door behind me.

"Hey! What about me! What if someone comes in?!" He barked. I smiled.

"Tell them you're doing paperwork!" I yelled back. "….**sir**…" I added, hearing him snort then chuckle softly.

End Notes: Not bad….eh? EH? I thought it came out pretty good…Considering its RARE that I do anything involving women….not to mention I've hardly ever watched the show…:D I thought it came out pretty good. Sorry if they're out of character...I did my best…..Read, reviews are appreciated!! Thanks for reading, see you guys next fanfic!

Truly, SoapBoxDerby -love-


End file.
